


Revelations

by freedbowtruckle



Category: SHINee
Genre: Consensual Sex, Jonghyun likes Key by the way, M/M, What Have I Done, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedbowtruckle/pseuds/freedbowtruckle
Summary: Key overhears Jonghyun masturbating and his brain more or less decides for him that he needs to touch.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> An old story found on my computer of my favourite SHINee pairing. Decided to share it despite our beloved Jonghyun no longer being with us. Sorry if there is any mistakes, I left it as I found it and it is also one of my first posts on this site. I must admit that I feel like posting this ruins my remaining part of innocence and honour.

Key was hard even before he gazed upon the source of the sound. Not that he had intended to listen, but the fact that his and Jonghyun’s rooms were wall to wall meant it wasn’t really subduing any of the sounds escaping the elder. Jonghyun who probably thought he had left along with the other members wasn’t really doing anything to stop the load moans echoing through the apartment. 

Key tried to press his hands against his ears to leave the man some privacy but due to a certain hardness in his pants he found it very difficult. Instead he’d soon find it more amusing to suck in all of the sounds reaching his ears as he palmed himself through his pants. He hissed at the friction the rough material of his jeans caused, and soon ripped his hands away, scared of the current thoughts he was having about a certain man. He was just making up his mind about putting earphones on to ignore Jonghyun when said boy made everything harder (literally) by reaching a more verbal state.

Key’s eyes were wide as plates as he removed his plugs to hear the random blabber and shit’s repeated all over again. He had no idea of when he’d risen, nor when his feet had taken him out his door or where the hell he was going, but when the door to Jonghyun’s room opened beneath his fingers he wasn’t surprised. In fact he wasn’t even concerned by his own heartbeat thumping a hundred kilometres per hour, as he in a dreamlike state walked up to the boy who was sprawled wide eyed on the bed. Jonghyun finally seemed to get himself together as he covered up as much as he could with a blush spreading over the already red-tinted cheeks.

Key didn’t take any of that as he bluntly grabbed the boy’s knees to make them part. Jonghyun couldn’t stop a moan at that, his swollen erection poking out for the world to see, well at least Key, and the sound caused everything to stop in particular Key’s breathing.

 

“Fuck, this is so much better in reality”. The man above him hissed. Jonghyun briefly wondered if Key had lost his mind as his slender fingers ran over his stomach, caressing his abs with his nails, but didn’t do anything to fight him. Instead he let his head back in a moan as his best friend straddled him.

 

Key took in everything below him, the red colour of Jonghyun’s cheeks, his dark hooded eyes filled with arousal and his chest rising and falling heavily with each second passing. He then let his right index finger trail its way up over the toned stomach, the tented nipples before finally landing on the spot which he’d last kissed on the man. Yes, so deep was his need for his best friend that he had to steal kisses in the night, protected by the darkness. His want had remained hidden until now, as had this guilty pleasure of his.

Jonghyun shuddered at the gentle touch of his neck. Key couldn’t help but to not feel any guilt over this guilty pleasure as the man fell apart beneath him, instead he would find the word pleasure alone much more accurate. Key stopped the movements his fingers were doing and took a breath.

“God, you’re gorgeous”. 

It was cheesy, it was classic, romantic and everything Key wanted it to be as he said it more confidently than he felt inside. He didn’t know what he expected Jonghyun to do, but the immense reaction was anything but what Key had expected. Jonghyun let out a desperate whimper, and Key inhaled quickly to let oxygen float to his brain as his pants seemed to tighten further. He let his fingers outline those abs again as he went further down, soon spreading his palm over the erected member. At first he didn’t dare to look at the man beneath him, but when no reaction followed he gazed down on the other, and was faced with what had to be the expression of an internal struggle.

Jonghyun gasped as he gave in to his arousal, and his hips jerked forward into the graceful hand of the younger man on top of him. This happened to be all the invitation the diva needed as he dove in to lock their mouths together, starting to move his hand slowly over the other’s member.


End file.
